


Let Me Breath For You

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Oneshot, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Sad oneshot, Short, Short One Shot, ereri, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: Levi's personal thoughts about the person he loved now that he's no longer here.





	Let Me Breath For You

**Author's Note:**

> [I recommend listening to a song for this work, you can find it almost anywhere; it's Stay Awake With Me by Dan Owen]

 

I never said I loved you, but I never thought I should. I always thought that it was easy to see just how badly I fell for you.

It was wrong; It wasn't right.

But you were so bright, so full of life that every part of my body craved to be burned by your touch.

I shouldn't have been so stubborn, I should have let you past my walls. I should have been honest and I should have responded with 'I love you too.'

Our last night together you promised you'd come back, green eyes so clear and honest; I couldn't understand how you still had so much life left in you. You kissed me softly and whispered those three words. I couldn't let you see just how much you affected me so I buried my face in your chest and called you a brat.

I know now that I should have told you to stay, wrap my arms around you and number off all the reasons why I love you; why I loved you.

But it's too late now, and even if I told you all the reasons why; you wouldn't be able to hear. I blame myself for not being a better captain, for allowing you to go on such a reckless mission. If only I could go back in time, I'd take your place and gladly die knowing that I saved you.

As an old man all I can do is reflect on my past, judging my actions and dreaming o a world were you're still here.

It's quieter without you, more dull and void of any color.

The day you left this world was the day I lost myself. I'm not floating through the days, letting weeks and months pass by without moving an inch.

I miss you more than I'd miss the air. I'd rather suffocate and drown in a terrifying world rather than live another moment without you.

Eren I love you even though you're not here,and soon I'll be with you again, as soon as I take my last breath.


End file.
